Saved By My Opposite
by yaoilovers123
Summary: Matthew is a depressed, neglected foster child, while Alfred is a rich, beloved 16 year-old, so how do these two meet? Rated M for Smut, language, and mention of under age drinking & abuse.


_**Saved By My Opposite**_

**Warning**: Detailed Smut, vulgar language, under age drinking, and possible talk about abuse-don't like, don't read!

**Disclaim**: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers. sadly :(

**Author's Note**: This story is written by me, Romania! So all comments will be read and all/any questions will be answered by me. This is my 1st fanfic published on here so please don't hate it too much!

* * *

Matthew Williams was just an average boy-well, not so much. Ever since he could remember, he's been in foster care: traveling from one home to the next, country to country, state to state. He never stayed in one home long enough to make any friends, or even long enough for people to realize he was there.

Currently, 16 year-old Matthew lived five miles outside of a small town in Minnesota. His "family" was a young married couple, who always smelt of strong liquor, who-knows-what smoke, and rotten eggs. They were horrible to Matthew; forcing him to sleep in the thick woods surrounding their log cabin when he doesn't finish his chores, and not feeding him for days on end. Matt spent days at a time not going home, and most of the time they didn't even notice. He believed that he'd have a better chance surviving in the bitter cold alone than with them.

Five miles away, in that small town, lived Alfred F. Jones. Born and raised in this town by a wealthy family, Alfred was very well known. His family owns a large ranch a half a mile south of the town, connected by the main road. Their farm was the town's main source of income! It contained from milking cows to livestock!

His family was full of love. Raised as a single child, Alfred always got all the attention. His mother stayed at home, babying him till the point he wouldn't allow it anymore. His father, taught him everything he knows; from milking a cow to playing hockey to doing algebra! His loving family made sure their son couldn't have a better life, and ensured themselves that he would be loved by all: which he was!

The now 16 year-old Alfred was the center of their town! Most popular in the school, most athletic, best smile, most likely to succeed, you name it Alfred has it! He was handsome, intelligent, brave, and had a great sense of humor and he knew it! Alfred always came off strong and was blunt with everyone, which was half his charm! He knew he was living the luxurious life, and he loved every second of it!

* * *

_**November 28, 2013 8:00 P.M.**_

Thanksgiving. The time of year when a family joins together to stuff themselves with large quantities of well prepared food, and yell at screen of men attempting to get touchdowns as if they can hear you. Alfred Jones was one of these families. Him, his parents, a couple of aunts and uncles, some cousins, and a few close family friends sat in the spacious living room under a large plasma HD TV watching the Baltimore Ravens vs the Steelers game. After stuffing himself with pounds of food, and a beer or two stolen from his uncle's cooler, Alfred decided to clear his foggy head.

He silently slipped out of the booming living room, down a long hallway full of family photos, through a wooden arch way into the kitchen. Across the newly tiled floors, passed the marble counters, Alfred walked through an old wooden screen door, into a small room that has a small fold out table, a few chairs, shoe racks, and a closet. He grabs his worn out work boots, tying them on, fixing his old blue jeans over them, followed by grabbing his heavy brown winter coat out of the closet, zipping it up over his white T-shirt. Alfred walked outside, immediately greeted by the crunching of new snow fallen earlier that day. Alfred shivered as the brisk winter air met his warm face. his glasses fogged-up and his fingers chilled by the cold, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, and began walking through his large backyard, towards the, what seemed, never ending woods lying beyond his family ranch.

_Just a walk to the edge and back. My head should be cleared by then._

__Matthew was walking through the woods, with the only goal of getting as far away from the hell-hole he had to call "home". His Thanksgiving was like every holiday for his folks: go to the local pub, watch sports, get drunk, go home, beat on him, kick him out for the night, and pass out on the floor. So, Matthew decided to leave for a couple of days. He threw on his old raggedy gray jacket over his red long-sleeve shirt, black snow boot, and a brown scarf and he left. Now, Matthew was miles away from that place, heading towards town. He shifted his hands that was in him coat pocket while he breath began to become unregulated as his teeth began to chatter. The cold was getting to him, and he didn't know how much long he'd be able to move as he was threatened by hypothermia.

_Just a little farther. A little farther to town, and I can find a place to warm up and sleep a bit._

* * *

Alfred reached the end of his ranch, and stood on the outskirts of the woods. He looked into the dark obis, seeing nothing but black. As he turned around he heard a noise.

_Crunch._

He stood silent. Listening. A few seconds went by.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Thud._

Alfred turned on his heels and looked back into the woods which echoed the loud thud.

_Is someone in there!?_

Alfred searched his jean pockets till he pulled out a lighter. He rolled his thumb over the top till a small flame was ignited. He took a deep breath, and went into the unfamiliar woods to investigate the sound. Less than 25 yards in, Alfred stumbled across a man, lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Holy shit! Dude, are you okay!?" Alfred went to his knees, examining the man with the faint light his lighter gave off. The man gave weak shaky breaths, with open blue lips. Out of instinct, Alfred picked up the man bridal-style with ease, turn around and dashed for his ranch.

"Don't worry! You'll be okay! I'm gonna help you!" Alfred panted out as he booked out of the woods, straight for the closest barn.

The barn was used as a tool shed. Small and worn down, the floor was covered with hay, a small pile of it lied in the corner. There was a work bench, a closet full of tools, another closet full of blankets and spare work clothes, and a small wooden stove. Alfred kicked the door open, as his hands were occupied caring the unconscious man, and lay him gently down on the pile of hay. He then scurried over to the wooden stove, placing some of the wood that was piled next to it in it, and started the fire to produce heat. Alfred closed the barn door, locked it before going to a closet grabbing all the blankets, and dropping them beside the stranger. He removed his coat for more moving freedom, then removed the other males coat and scarf. He wrapped the blankets around the males body forming a cocoon, and then lied next to him, holding him hoping that his body heat would transfer over to the man.

For what seemed like hours Alfred laid there, holding that man, hoping he'd wake up. Alfred studied the young stranger's face: pale, surrounded by medium length wavy blonde locks, and a single long curl protruding from the top of his head. His young complexion made Alfred assume he was a teenager, his thin lip were regaining color, and his long eyelashes soon began to flutter while the man awoke, looking up at Alfred with beautiful crystal blue eyes. _Wow, he's beautiful._

The two laid there staring into each others eyes for a few moments before the mysterious man snapped out of Alfred hypnotic look and became flustered.

"AH! W-Who are y-you!? L-let go o-of m-me!" The strange shuddered as he squirmed out of Alfred's grasp, crawling his way away from him.

"Wow, wait! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Alfred said softly, reaching his hand out in front of the man. "What's your name?"

The man looked at Alfred still frightened, confused, but slightly curious, "M-my name is Matthew," he said, coming out a whisper.

Alfred slowly crawled toward Matthew with a soft, but breath taking smile on his face. He spoke softly, "Hi Matthew, I'm Alfred. Do you know what happened to yourself?"

Matthew looked blank for a moment, then it all came back to him, "I left home...and I became so cold...I could see or think straight...and I..I fell...everything was so cold..." He began to shiver, thinking about the coldness and darkness that surrounded him. He closed his eyes tightly, holding back tears of fear when he was soon pulled into a warm embrace.

Matthew opened his eyes to gaze into ones that were identical. He became flushed with embarrassment. His savior was beautiful: not as pale skin as his, but just as flawless, soft pink lips, and short blond hair with bangs that hung slightly over the man's eyes, with one long piece sticking out from the top of his head. _He's so handsome...Wait! What am I saying!?_

__Alfred smiled to see the blush appear across Matthews cheeks. It made his beautiful face seem even more innocent and adorable. Alfred slowly loosened his grip on the teen, "I'm gonna go back inside my house and get some food and clean clothes for you, and then we can talk, okay?"

All Matthew could do was nod. Alfred smiled, put his jacket back on him and left the barn. Matthew suddenly felt unsafe without the other's presence. Cautiously, he unwraps the blankets from around him, lying some of them over the hay, but keeping the thickest one over him. For ten minutes, he sat there hugging his knees hoping Alfred would come back.

_Please come back...don't leave me here alone any longer._

Soon enough, Alfred walked through the door, quickly closing it behind him trying to prevent the warm air from escaping. Matthew couldn't help but smile at the fact the man was panting, probably from the fact he ran all the way back to him. Alfred once again peeled his jacket off, and this time his boots two and sat down net to Matthew with a bag full of stuff.

"I didn't know what you like, so I got you a little bit of everything," Alfred said as he handed his guest a large container full of warm turkey, mash potatoes, biscuits, baked beans, green beans, cranberry sauce, and gravy on the side. Matthew eyes went wide, and he looked back at Alfred.

"I-I've never have had this much food before...did you make this?"

Alfred chuckled, "Ha, no my mom did. She's an awesome cook though! Eat up! It's all yours!" Alfred handed him a fork. Matthew hesitantly grabbed the fork from Alfred's hand. Once he was sure it wasn't a joke though, he smiled at Alfred, causing his heart to skip a beat, and began to eat. For a while, the two sat there and talked. Talked about their lives, their families, their hopes and dreams while sharing a thermos of homemade apple cider. Along the way, the two became really close. Alfred even started calling Matthew Matty.

"I envy you Alfred," Matthew murmured, "you have friends, a family, and dreams that are realistic. I have nothing ahead of me. Tomorrow, I'll have to go back home, and I'll most likely be shipped off to a new home or I'll be beaten half to death..."

Alfred sighed, "Trust me, it ain't all great. So many people just like me because i have money, or because I'm good looking. I just want someone to like me for who I am though."

Matthew blushed and smiled sweetly, "Well i like you Alfred..."

Alfred blushed, and his heart skipped another beat, "I like you too, Matty..."

Then it hit him.

"Holy shit Matty! I got it!"

Matthew jumped as he was startled when Alfred almost yelled, "W-What is it?"

Alfred moved in close to him, inches away from his face, "Move in with me!"

"W-What?!"

Alfred grabs Matthews hands, causing him to blush, "Move in with me Matty! You can live with me and I promise you I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again! I'll protect you and care for you, and we'll never be separated!"

Matthew blushed harder and gulped. What was he being asked? to run away and live with some man he just met? Isn't that what person offers to a lover?!

Alfred saw the internal conflict within the man, and he leaned in closer, touching foreheads, and whispered, "Matty, I don't want you to leave. I want to protect you. I want to keep you safe. I want to be the one who shows you how much you deserve to be loved."

Matthew could have sworn his heart stopped. _Love? D-Did he just say love?!_

__Matthew opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. Alfred leaned in and brushed his lips against the others. Matthew eyes soon fluttered close as the two moved in to a mutual passionate kiss.

* * *

**SMUT STARTS HERE!**

Alfred hovered over the other teen's body, gazing into his eyes. Both boys faces were flushed as they panted from the lack of oxygen. Matthew explored the other man's eyes, already darkened with lust, and filled with other mixed emotions. Alfred leaned in the catch his partner's lips into a heated kiss, running his tongue along his bottom lip, politely asking for entry. Matthew happily complied, opening his mouth slightly, allowing Alfred to slip his tongue in. Alfred explored the teens wet cavern that tasted like apple cider and cranberry. There was no fight for dominance; Matthew allowed Alfred to do everything he want to do, and that's exactly what he was planning to do!

Matthew soon had to brake away from the kiss, panting, eyes half open darkened with lust. Alfred used this time to his advantage, allowing half of his weight to lean on the other, lying his restrained hard cock onto the other man's equally frustrated one. Matthew moaned at the new contact, throwing his head back against the hay, exposing his neck. Alfred hooked onto the sensitive skin, leaving trails of kisses, till he got to the exposed collarbone, where he bit down, but followed it by an apologetic lick and suck.

"Ah~! Al-Alfred!" Matthew breathed out as short pants, lost in the pleasure he was receiving.

Alfred took Matthews lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss before sliding off both of their glasses, discarding them to the side, followed by their shirts. Matthew blushed as he stared at the teen's extremely toned body and abs. He could feel his cock twitch with excitement. Alfred smirked at the rubicund boy.

Alfred leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You're so beautiful Matthew." He bit down lightly on the teen's ear, while brush his fingers along the boys flawless chest, causing him to shudder.

Alfred kisses down Matthew's neck and chest till he reached a small erect pink nipple. He took it in his mouth, making the teen under him mule with pleasure. Sucking, licking, lightly biting, Alfred made him cry out with pleasure as he gave each nipple the same treatment.

"Al! Alfred!" Matthew gasped, bucking his hips up, grinding his erection against Alfred's. Alfred groaned, lets go of Matthew's nipple, and smirks at Matthew.

"Fuck, Matthew, I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back."

With a serge of confidence, the boy grabbed the back of Alfred's neck and pulled him down to whisper in his ear, "Then don't hold back. Fuck me Alfred. Fuck me till I see stars."

With that, Alfred snapped. Within seconds the two boys were stripped of their clothes, and Matthew was eagerly sucking on three of Alfred fingers. Once his fingers were coated enough with saliva, Alfred lifted Matthew's legs till they rested on his shoulders. Alfred slowly slide one finger in. Matthew tightened up, but quickly relaxed to the foreign feeling. Alfred then slid a second finger in and began scissoring them inside.

"A-Ahn! I-It hurts!" Matthew clenches his eyes tightly shut, tightening up his ass.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alfred asked, his voice laced with concern.

"No. K-Keep going."

Alfred slowly began to move his fingers. After some time, Matthew began to moan in pleasure, bucking his hips back against the fingers. He soon slipped in three digits, automatically hitting the teen's prostate.

Matthew gasped, "Ahh! Shit Alfred! There!"

Alfred smirks, and pulls out his fingers with a nice 'pop', causing the other to moan in disappointment, "ah, ah ah. I can't have you feeling too good yet, can I? I don't want you cumming before me."

Matthew blushed as he slid his legs down, wrapping them around Alfred waist, and started grinding their erections together. "AHhn~! Then lets cum together~"

He couldn't help but blush at the offer, and groaned from excitement. Alfred positioned himself in front of Matthews opening. Matthew gave him a nod, and in one thrust, Alfred entered Matthews tight ass. And God was it tight! It took him every once of self-control not to plow him till he broke. Alfred stayed still as Matthew got use to the pain. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but Alfred soon kissed them away before he passionately kissed his partner. Distracted by the kiss, Alfred began to slowly and slightly change his position, until-

"HOLY FUCK ALFRED!" Matthew gasped crying out in pure bliss as Alfred hit his prostate dead center. Every thrust, as than began to become more faster & radical, hit the same spot. Within minutes, the two boys were close.

"Ahh! Alfred! Ha-Harder! AHH! I-I'm close!" Matthew cried, tears of pleasure rolling down his damp cheeks, drool dripping out from the sides of his mouth as he tried to match Alfred's thrusts.

"Ahhn! Matty! I-I'm close!" Alfred's thrusts became frantic. Moments later, the two were screaming each other's names as they climaxed. Matthew released on their chests, while Alfred spread his warm seed within Matty.

**Smut Ends**

* * *

Alfred slowly pulls out, collapsing next to Matthew on the hay. They lay there for a while, panting, bathing in the afterglow of sex. Sweat coated the two from head to toe: hair massed up and hay sticking to their bare skin. ALfred captured Matthew's lips in one last passionate kiss before looking deeply into his eyes.

"So, will you stay with me? I promise, I'll be the best lover possible for you."

Matthew smiled, "Of coarse I'll stay."

Alfred smiled, "I love you Matty."

"I love you too, Alfred."

And with that, the two sealed the deal with a goodnight kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
